halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fleet Marine Force, Taradia
The Fleet Marine Force, Taradia (FMFTDA), also known as FMF-Taradia and colloquially nicknamed the Rampaging Riot, is a major, standing military formation of the UNSC Marine Corps. As of 2562, it was estimated to comprise in excess of 110 thousand individuals, making it the largest of all non-provisional Marine units. As its name infers, the unit is headquartered in New Celje, the capital city of Westphal, Taradia, while the majority of its subordinate formations are based elsewhere. Background The FMF-Taradia can trace its roots back to the United States Fleet Marine Force Pacific. Formed in 1941 as per the demands of the ongoing Second World War, the FMFPAC grew to be the planet's single largest landing force up until its orchestrated fragmentation and reorganization in 2018, at which point it was split into two semi-independent commands. The greater of these two, known as the Fleet Marine Force Southern (FMFSOUTH), was charged with the majority of the expeditionary responsibilities brought on by the First Brazilian-American War. In the years succeeding said conflict's finale, the FMFSOUTH once again absorbed the greater bulk of Fleet Marine Force, South-Atlantic and Fleet Marine Force, Western. Over the course of the next century, and despite various, notable wars, the FMFSOUTH remained consistent and size and, for the most part, force composition. Even as North America united under a single government Organization The Fleet Marine Force, Taradia is traditionally organized into a complex, multi-tiered system that utilizes a variety of composite Marine formations ranging from fancifully brutish expeditionary forces to ever-crucial Marine Logistics Groups. As referenced in the aforementioned material, FMFTDA typically maintains a body of 100-120 thousand personnel of varying rates and statuses. It is also worth noting that while superior organizational structures have changed little over the years, new units are added and others are deducted. However, these alterations in composition are typically executed on an ad hoc basis. Senior Command Group *'Commanding General' — Master General Faustin Kurcinak *'Vice Commander' — Lieutenant General Karen Albertsson *'Senior Enlisted Advisor' — Sergeant Major Calvin Douglas — Marine Forces, Taradia As its name implies, Marine Forces, Taradia (MARFORTDA) constitutes the primary Marine defense formation for Taradia. In addition to headquarter locations, this formation maintains indefinitely garrisoned installations on all regions of the planet's surface. The foremost of these deployments are in the New Bandar Coastal Trade Region, which is often riddled with a varying degree of insurgent activity. — Marine Forces, Indus Corus Marine Forces, Indus Corus (MARFORINCO), while primarily based on Taradia and its moon Dansas, is more or less charged with defending all UNSC assets within the Indus Corus System. In addition to Taradia, MARFORINCO is almost always prepared for a rapid assault on the system's other colonies: Bartoni, Oompa, and the Kodiak Asteroids. Furthermore, a modest portion of the formation is readily capable to provide combat or logistics assistance to other colonies within the sector. — Marine Forces, Sector Four-Bravo Marine Forces, Sector Four-Bravo (MARFORS4B) is what could be considered the most versatile of Fleet Marine Force, Taradia's primary combatant organizations. While primary headquarters reside on Taradia, Dansas, and Oompa, numerous, secondary bases of operations are located on other colonies within FleetCom Sector Four; MORFARS4 in tandem with Marrine Forces, Sector Four-Alpha, which, as its name infers, is the other (and slightly more prominent) highly mobile Marine force in the sector. Force Composition Gallery File:Battle23.jpg|Deployed forces fight off alien pirates on Bartoni. File:Battle16.jpg|Marines prepare to support local militiamen during Operation SAPPHIRE DEITY. Behind the Scenes *CommanderTony helped in reforming this unit into a proper Fleet Marine Force. Further Reading Internal *UNSC Marine Corps *Taradia *Taradia Joint Armed Security Forces External *[[wikipedia:Fleet Marine Force|'Fleet Marine Force' on Wikipedia]] *[[wikipedia:landing force|'Amphibious/orbital assault force' on Wikipedia]]